Task Force S: Lone Wolf
by Jake7901
Summary: Word of Task Force S has somehow gotten out. Batgirl is contacted and informed that the rest of the Task Force (Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Selina Kyle) have been captured. Batgirl must find and go after whoever captured the rest of Task Force S, but first she has to get the Task Force back together. Can she find them all in time? Or is Task Force S done forever?
1. Chapter 1

All characters are owned by DC comics

Barbra Gordon was sitting in her apartment watching a movie, suddenly her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and read TFS Alpha.

She sighed, answered it and said "Batgirl here."

"You are needed for a mission with Task Force S" Alpha said "we have a huge problem to deal with first."

"What problem?" Batgirl asked.

"Word of the Task Force has somehow gotten out. Quinn, Isley and Kyle have been captured. We have approximate locations, but we need you to go in and rescue them. Time is critical so work fast."

"I'm on it!" Batgirl said.

 **24 hours earlier**

Harley's eyes slowly opened, her head was throbbing. She tried to rub her temples to ease the pain, but she couldn't move. She looked down and found herself strapped to a chair. She looked to her right and saw Ivy strapped to a chair with a strange headband around her head, over her temples. She looked to her left and saw Catwoman strapped to a chair too.

"What's goin' on?" Harley asked.

Ivy's eyes opened.

"Harl?" she said groggily.

"Red, y'ok?" Harley asked.

"I think so" Ivy said "but, whatever this thing on my head is blocking my communication with plants."

There was a groan to their left. They looked and saw Selina coming to.

"Welcome back ladies" a distorted voice said as a window lit up in front of them "did you have a nice nap."

"Who are you?" Ivy asked "what do you have against the Sirens?"

"The Sirens? Not much" the voice said "Task Force S? A lot. The only reason I didn't grab the other brat is because she is always around the Bat. The closest allies you three have are sitting next to you."

"How do ya know 'bout Task Force S?" Harley asked.

"I have my ways" the voice said "just like I have my ways of getting rid of the three of you and making you suffer. I'm feeling generous so I will tell you that one of you will likely starve to death while being forced to watch what you love be tested and killed, another will most likely die from fumes and exposure while the other will meet their end via an old acquaintance."

A gas began filling the room, Selina breathed the gas and quickly passed out again.

Harley and Ivy just glared at the window.

"You do know we're immune to all toxins and poisons, right?" Ivy asked "that includes gasses and most sedatives."

"Really?" The voice asked "are you immune to a metal pipe?"

Harley was hit in the back of the head, hard. Everything went black as she fell limp. Ivy was hit next, knocking her out.

Selina's eyes slowly opened. She was tightly strapped to a wall in the back of what looked like a locker. She looked through a small opening in the front and saw a laboratory. There were several people in lab coats who were testing different chemicals and products on cats. She tried to yell to stop them, but there was what felt like a rag stuffed in her mouth and tape wrapped around her head. She screamed as loud as she could, but barely any sound came out. A tear ran down her cheek as a needle was inserted into a cat's paw and a chemical was injected.

Ivy's eyes fluttered open. She was tightly tied to chair in a closet. She could see through, what look like blinds, and saw a room with several beakers and test tubes. Two people walked in in lab coats, safety goggles and thick safety gloves. They placed several plants on a lab table and laid out several beakers of chemicals. Her eyes widened when she realized it was a herbicide testing facility. They poured one of the herbicides onto one of the plants. Ivy cringed, she could feel the plant's pain. She yelled at them to stop, but the gag in her mouth kept her quiet. She cringed again as another herbicide was used.

Harley's eyes opened as she shook her head. She tried to rub the lump on her head, but couldn't move. Her wrists were tied together tightly behind her back and there was rope wrapped around her chest and arms, tightly pinning her arms to her torso and her ankles were tied together.

"What's goin' on?!" Harley yelled "Lemme go!"

She began struggling against the ropes. She looked around and saw that she was in an alley near a door with a 'keep out' sign on it.

"I feel like I've been here before" she thought to herself.

She heard a voice inside ask "who the hell is yelling out here?"

"No" Harley said as she began to struggle harder.

The door swung open and Harley gasped as the Joker looked down at her.

He cackled and said "it must be my birthday, somebody left me a present. We've got a lot of catching up to do, Harley. We'll talk, laugh and bleed. Well, I'll laugh and you'll bleed."

"How 'bout ya untie me first?" Harley asked "so's we can get reacquainted propah?"

The Joker cackled again and said "my dear Harleen, it is much easier to beat you into submission again if you are already tied up."

He grabbed her by her pigtails and began dragging her inside.

"No!" Harley yelled "NO! RED! KITTY! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Shut up!" The Joker yelled as he punched her in the forehead, disorientating her slightly.

He dragged her the rest of the way in and slammed the door behind him.

 **Present time**

Batgirl arrived at the Task Force S main operation building on her motorcycle and walked inside.

Alpha met her near the front door and handed her a paper with three addresses written on it and said "these are the approximate locations of Quinn, Isley and Kyle."

Batgirl looked at the paper and took out a small GPS from her utility belt and began typing in the addresses said "a medical research facility, that could be any of them. A plant and herbicide testing facility, Ivy obviously. Finally…oh no. That's the Joker's hideout!"

"Go after Isley first" Alpha said "her powers will be the greatest help in-"

"I have to get Harley first" Batgirl said "I hate to leave Ivy in a herbicide plant, but Harley is at the Joker's hide out! She's in serious danger!"

She turned and ran out of the building. Alpha heard her motorcycle start and speed away.

"Good luck" he said as he walked back to his office.

Meanwhile, Harley was still tied up and strapped to a pole in the Joker's hideout. Both her eyes were blackened, her nose was broken and there was blood running out of the corner of her mouth.

"What do you say?" The Joker asked.

"Go to Hell" Harley said.

He punched her in the face and said "no! What do you say?"

"Drop dead" Harley said.

He punched her in the stomach and said "no! Last chance! Say you love me and that you'll come back!"

"Come closer, Puddin'" Harley said quietly.

The Joker leaned in close to her.

Harley spit a mouthful of bloody saliva in his face and said "go screw yaself, ya Bastard! I'll nevah come back to ya!"

The Joker moved in closer and asked "is that your final answer?"

Harley head butted him and said "damn straight."

The Joker stepped away and wiped the blood off of his face. He snapped his fingers and four henchmen appeared.

"Take care of her" the Joker said.

"What do you want us to do?" one of them asked.

The Joker cackled and said "anything you want!"

He walked away laughing. The henchmen approached her smiling. They heard the back door opened.

"What was that?" One of them asked.

"Must be Dan coming back" another said "he'll have to wait his turn. First come, first served."

"Oh, this oughta be good" Harley said.

"The little slut can't wait" a henchmen said.

Suddenly, he was hit in the back of the head with a bat-o-rang. He fell flat on his face as he lost consciousness. Batgirl charged forward. One of the henchmen swung at her, Batgirl dropped to her knees and slid under his fist. She jumped to her feet, pulled out a bladed bat-o-rang and sliced it down the pole Harley was strapped to. Harley leaned forward and Batgirl quickly cut the ropes holding Harley's hands and arms, she knelt down and cut her legs free.

"Thanks Batsey" Harley said "shall we?"

One of the henchmen charged Batgirl with a baseball bat. Harley stepped towards him and stomped on his knee, breaking his leg. She grabbed the bat as he fell and yanked it out of his hand. Harley raised the bat and brought it down on the henchmen's head.

She spun the bat around and said "I'll take the ugly one."

The henchmen began to back away.

"What's th' matter?" Harley asked "don't wanna mess with little ol' me when I ain't tied up?"

The henchmen began to run away. Harley started to walk towards the Joker's office.

"Harley we have to go" Batgirl said.

"In a minute" Harley said " _he_ 's right there and I'm finally gonna kill 'im."

"Ivy and Catwoman are being tortured as we speak" Batgirl said "we have to go. What's more important, killing him or saving Ivy and Catwoman?"

Harley looked at the office door and gritted her teeth and said "fine" she took a pistol from one of the unconscious henchmen, put it in her belt and said "let's go."

"Come on" Batgirl said.

She ran outside to her motorcycle and got on. Harley climbed on behind her and wrapped her arms around her. Batgirl opened the throttle and sped towards the herbicide facility. Knowing she would have to go for Ivy first now that she had Harley. She pulled up to the building and parked the bike. Harley got off, checked the ammo in the pistol and put it back in her belt.

She put the bat over her shoulder and said "let's go bust some skulls."

"Only if we have to" Batgirl said "when we find whoever did this to you three, then you can bust skulls. Until then, leave the bat here."

"Fine" Harley said "let's just go get Red."

She walked into the building with Batgirl following.

Harley walked up to the front desk and said "I need to know if any of your security cameras have been out recently."

"I need to see ID for clearance" the receptionist said.

Batgirl saw Harley reach for the pistol.

She grabbed Harley's wrist and stepped forward as she said "Batman sent me, she is here to help me."

"Does she need medical attention?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm fine" Harley said "I've had worse."

"She fell down a flight of stairs at the last building we stopped at" Batgirl said "now have there been any security camera failures?"

The receptionist typed something on the computer and said "yes, in lab 403. Take the elevator at the end of the hall to the fourth floor and it will be the first door on the right."

"Thank you" Batgirl said as she dragged Harley towards the elevator.

Once they got inside, Harley looked in the mirrored door and set her nose straight again. Batgirl cringed at the cracking, popping noises as Harley set her broken nose.

"Why did you ask if any of the security cameras have been out?" Batgirl asked.

"How long have ya been a crime fighter?" Harley asked "when ya put a hostage in a building, ya cut the security cameras to help th' odds a' not gettin' caught."

The elevator stopped and they got out. Harley walked to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

She knocked and said "open up in there."

There was no answer.

Harley knocked louder and said "hey! Open the door!"

"Please come back later" a voice answered "we will send a message to the receptionist when we are finished."

Harley pounded her fist on the door and yelled "OPEN UP YA SONUVA BITCH!"

"Leave now or we will be forced to call security" the voice said.

Harley kicked the door open and walked inside as she drew her pistol and yelled "Ya're officially on a coffee break! Get outta here!"

The two scientist ran from the room. Harley put the pistol away and looked around the room. When she saw the closet walked over to it and saw that the lock was broken. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She grabbed a fire extinguisher off of the wall and used it to smash the door open. Ivy looked up at her, Harley could see the pain in her eyes. Harley immediately took the gag out of Ivy's mouth and began untying her. She finished untying Ivy, took the headband off of her head and picked her up.

She looked at Batgirl and said "let's get outta here. We need to get 'er outside."

Harley carried Ivy outside and sat her down in the grass in the sunlight. Ivy took deep breaths and simply sat still absorbing the sunlight.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and said "thanks."

"No problem" Harley said "now we need to go find Kitty, then we go kill whoevah did this."

"Where's Selina?" Ivy asked.

"I'll show you" Batgirl said "but we can't all fit on my motorcycle."

"We can borrow a car" Harley said "we'll bring it back, almost good as new."

They walked into the parking lot. Harley walked over to a car and broke the driver's side window with her elbow. She opened the door and hotwired the car. Ivy and Batgirl got into the car.

"Where we goin'?" Harley asked.

Batgirl buckled her seatbelt and told Harley the address. Harley put the car in gear and floored it. Ivy was giving directions to the address as Harley sped down the street and slid around corners. Batgirl was holding onto the seat so tight her knuckles were white. Harled stood on the break and skidded to a stop in front of the research building. She and Ivy jumped out and ran to the building. Batgirl slowly unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car. She took a second to gather herself, then ran inside. She caught up to Harley and Ivy while they were checking rooms. Harley was about to open a door, she froze.

"What?" Batgirl asked.

"Shh" Harley said "listen."

"What's all that rattling in that locker? It's been going on for the last hour." A voice said. A few seconds later, the vice said "well lookey here, someone left a big cat for us to experiment on."

Harley began trying to open the door, but the intricate lock was hard to open.

"You can't experiment on a human" another voice said.

"She's not human" the first voice said "don't you know what she does for a living? She got my sister fired from a high paying job at a jewelry store after she robbed it."

"Move over Harley" Batgirl said as she pulled out a lock pick.

She picked the lock and pushed the door open. A man in a lab coat was approaching Selina with a syringe and needle. Harley grabbed a scalpel off of a table approached the man walking towards Selina. The other scientist was cocooned in vines.

The man smiled as he put the needle against Selina's arm and said "I'm not going to lie, I'm going to enjoy this. And it _will_ hurt."

Selina's eyes widened.

"Oh yes" he said "brace yourself."

Suddenly, a hand clamped over his mouth from behind and he felt a scalpel gently slide across his throat. Just hard enough to break the skin, but not enough to cause any serious damage.

He heard a female voice with a New York accent say "y'know, it ain't nice to poke a kitty with a needle or give 'em poisons. Especially one that's friends with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy."

Ivy walked over and untied Selina while Harley held the scientist still. When Selina was free she began unwinding the tape from around her head and spit the rag out.

She walked over to the scientist that Harley was holding and said "let him go, Harley."

Harley took the knife off of his throat and let go of him and stepped back.

Selina lunged forward and grabbed him by the throat and said "all the cats you experiment on are declawed. Let's see how you deal with a cat with claws."

Although she didn't have her clawed gloves, she had her fingernails.

"This _will_ hurt" Selina said as she raked her nails across his eyes.

He screamed in pain and put his hands over his eyes. Selina punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Ok" Harley said "we got the band back togethah, now we gear up and go aftah the sick, sadistic jerk who did this."

"Who _did_ do this?" Ivy asked.

"Alpha knows" Batgirl said "so like Harley said, you three get yourselves cleaned up and get your gear and we'll go talk to Alpha about who we go get and bring in."

"By 'bring in' ya mean 'kill in a horrible, gruesome way and bring 'em in in plastic bags, right?" Harley asked.

"I'm not killing anybody" Batgirl said.

"Who said anything about _you_ killing them?" Ivy asked.

"Let's finish this conversation later" Selina said "right now, I need hot shower and to sharpen my diamond tipped claws."

"Let's go then" Harley said "I hear my revolver and hammer callin' me."


	2. Chapter 2

All characters are owned by DC comics

They walked outside to the car and got in.

"Take me back to my bike, then go get ready" Batgirl said.

"Fine" Harley said.

She dropped Batgirl off at the herbicide facility and began driving towards their house.

"Wanna go in uniform this time?" Harley asked as they drove away "they want us, let's give 'em the real us."

Batgirl got on her motorcycle and sped to the Task Force S main building. She walked in and went to Alpha's office.

"Where is the person who did this?" She asked.

"Where are the others?" Alpha asked.

"They went home to clean up" Batgirl said "they shouldn't go, they want blood. I said we need to find out who did this and bring them in, Harley asked if I meant bring them in in plastic bags. I want them alive so they can answer for this."

"Very well" Alpha said as he wrote something down and handed her the paper "you'll find them here. Although I highly recommend you wait for the others."

"I'll be fine" she said.

She ran to her bike and began riding to the address. She hid her bike in a clump of bushes and approached the building. She quietly pushed the door open and slipped inside. She came to a guard and silently knocked them out and hid the body. She continued down the hall. She heard several people approaching and quickly ducked into a side room and hid in the shadows. Three men with assault rifles walked by. She slipped back into the hallway and continued making her way towards the end of the hallway. She came to a large door and opened slowly and snuck inside. Suddenly, the door slammed shut and the lights came on, revealing several dozen men standing around the room.

A man in a white suit with sunglasses stepped forward and said "hello, do you remember me?"

"Should I?" Batgirl asked.

"Yes you should" he said "you and your task force destroyed my multibillion dollar cocaine business. Now you will be punished."

He snapped his fingers and a dozen henchmen rushed her. She threw bat-o-rangs at two of them, knocking them out. She kicked another, then punched another. She pulled out a bola and threw it at a henchmen, trapping his arms at his sides. She jumped up and did a split kick, knocking two more out. She did a low sweeping kick, tripping two more of them. A henchmen snuck up behind her and quickly wrapped a rope around her neck and pulled it tight, cutting of her air supply. Another quickly dove at her and wrapped his arms around her legs, immobilizing them. Two more henchmen grabbed her arms.

"My, my, my" another said as he stepped in front of her "you certainly have a lot of spunk and fight in you" he took out a knife "but, you won't for long."

He raised the knife and gently ran it across her neck, just above the rope. The rope loosened. Batgirl quickly sucked cool, fresh air into her lungs. The rope immediately tightened again. Suddenly, the door swung open with a bang. Batgirl saw something flying through the air, then a knife embedded itself in the neck of the man in front of her.

"Ya oughta learn to have a little patience" she heard Harley say.

Everyone looked at the door. They were all stunned by the sight. Ivy was wearing a black, skin tight bodysuit that had green leaf patterns all over it. Selina was wearing her leather cat suit with the hood and goggles while holding her whip. Harley was wearing a black and red corset like top, skin tight leather pants that were black on the right and red on the left with a red knee high boot on her right leg and a black one on her right leg. She had a black mesh sleeve that came up to her elbow and a red fingerless glove on her right arm and a red sleeve and black glove on her left. Her face was painted white with bright red lipstick and black circles around her eyes and she was holding a twenty pound sledge hammer.

"GET THEM!" The drug lord yelled.

"Harley, pick your targets and take them out" Ivy said.

"Gladly" Harley said as she charged the group of henchmen.

"Selina get Batgirl" Ivy said.

"On it" Selina said as she rushed towards Batgirl.

"The big man is mine" Ivy said.

Batgirl watched as Selina ran towards her. She swung her whip at the man holding the rope, it wrapped around his neck. He let go of the rope and grabbed at the whip. Selina yanked the whip, pulling him down. She let go of the whip and charged the men holding Batgirl's arms. She slashed one across the face with her claws. He yelled in pain and put both hands over his face. Selina raised her arms and slashed the other down his chest and stomach with both hands. He let go of Batgirl and fell. Selina grabbed the head of the man holding Batgirl's legs and snapped his neck.

She grabbed her whip and said "just breathe for a minute, take it slow."

She turned and saw Harley utterly demolishing the henchmen with the hammer, there were already over a dozen dead or unconscious on the ground.

"Save some for me Harley!" Selina yelled as she ran into the fight.

Batgirl took a second to catch her breath as she looked at the unconscious and dead men laying around her. Selina and Harley were making quick work of the henchmen while Ivy was taking out the drug lord's personal security and backing him into a corner. Batgirl saw movement and saw a man raise a rifle and point it at her. She gasped, suddenly Selina's whip wrapped around the barrel of the rifle and yanked it out of the man's hands as Harley's hammer smashed into his stomach. Selina quickly kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Harley quickly drew her revolver and pointed it at Selina and pulled the trigger. Selina felt the bullet whiz by her head, a second later a henchmen fell next to her. He was clutching a knife and had a bullet hole in his head. Harley spun the revolver around her finger and put it back in the holster.

"Thanks" Selina said.

"Don't mention it" Harley said.

They looked around and saw all of the henchmen were dead or unconscious, except for one who was staring at them with his mouth open.

"Ya want this one Batsey?" Harley asked.

Batgirl nodded and ran towards the henchmen. She jumped up and kicked him in the face.

"It's up to Red now" Harley said.

A few minutes later the drug lord was thrown towards them. There was a vine around his neck and his hands were tied behind him with thorn covered vines. Selina held out her index finger and put her claw against his jugular vein. Harley drew her revolver and pointed it at his head. Ivy walked over and held her hand out and closed it slightly, causing the vine around his neck to tighten slightly. Batgirl closed her eyes and looked away. When she didn't hear anything, she opened her eyes and slowly turned her head back towards them. All three of them were looking at her.

"Your call" Harley said.

"What?" Batgirl asked.

"Do you want him alive or dead?" Selina asked.

"You are seriously leaving it up to me?" Batgirl asked.

"Yes" Ivy said "as bad as we want to kill him, tear him into tiny pieces and feed him to my plants, Harley's hyenas and Selina's cats, we all owe you for saving us. So we all agreed to leave the final decision up to you."

Batgirl thought, she had never had to make a decision like this before. Part of her knew she should let the courts decide what happened to him, but another part knew he deserved to die for what he had done.

She walked over and asked "can…can I see your revolver Harley?"

Harley raised an eyebrow, but handed it to her. Batgirl opened the chambers and took out all of the bullets except one.

She closed and spun the chambers and said "all of you take a chance, it's a big decision so we'll let fate decide. Fair?"

"Fair" Harley said.

"Fair" Selina said.

Ivy nodded. Batgirl handed Harley the revolver. Harley pulled the hammer back, pointed it at the drug lord's head and pulled the trigger. The gun clicked. Harley handed the pistol to Ivy. She spun the chambers and aimed at his head and pulled the trigger, again there was a click. Ivy handed the gun to Selina. She spun the chambers and aimed at his head and pulled the trigger. The gun went off and the drug lord immediately went limp.

"It's done" Batgirl said "just promise you'll never tell Batman about this."

"Don't worry" Selina said "we're good at keeping secrets."

Selina handed Harley the pistol and Batgirl handed her the bullets. Harley reloaded the pistol and out it back in its holster.

"I could use a drink" Batgirl said.

"Sounds good to me" Harley said.

"I'm in" Selina said.

"Why not?" Ivy said "what do we do about this mess though?"

"Call Alpha and let him deal with it" Batgirl said.

"You're coming around" Selina said.

They walked outside and closed the entrance door. Harley, Ivy and Selina got into Ivy's car and Batgirl got her motorcycle. Ivy drove to a bar with Batgirl following. They walked in and sat at a table.

A waitress walked over and said "wow, we have celebrities in the house. What'll it be ladies?"

"Red wine" Ivy said.

"Beer" Harley said.

"Whiskey sour" Selina said.

"A martini" Batgirl said.

When the drinks came, Batgirl lifted her glass and said "to Task Force S."

Ivy and Selina raised their glasses as Harley raised her bottle.

"Task Force S" they said in unison.

"Hey" Selina said "isn't it girls' night tonight?"

Harley took out her phone, looked at it and said "yup, sure is."

"Girls' night?" Batgirl asked.

"Yeah" Harley said "one Saturday a month the three of us get together and just hang out. Movies, snacks and alcohol and occasionally games."

"I see" Batgirl said "you guys have fun."

She finished her drink and stood up.

"Ya wanna join us?" Harley asked.

"What?" Batgirl asked.

"She asked if you want to come hang out with us tonight" Ivy said.

"You three are inviting me to your girls' night?" Batgirl asked.

"Yes" Selina said.

"I…I'd love to" Batgirl said smiling.

"Great" Harley said "it's your turn to host Kitty, right?"

"I think so" she said.

"Should I bring anything?" Batgirl asked.

"Your pajamas, chips or snacks and a movie if ya want."

"I'll be there" Batgirl said "thanks for inviting me."

"No problem" Harley said.

"Be at my place around seven" Selina said.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters are owned by DC comics

Batgirl arrived at Selina's apartment at six forty-five, still in her costume, holding a bag. She knocked on the door.

Selina opened the door and said "hey, come on in."

Batgirl resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Selina's pajamas. She was wearing a purple spaghetti strap shirt with yellow cat eyes on the front and purple cotton shorts with 'MEOW' printed on the back. They walked in and Batgirl saw Harley laying on the couch. She expected Harley's pajamas to be tight and revealing like her costumes. Instead, she had a black tank top and baggy red pajama pants with her diamond pattern on the leg. Ivy walked in in an oversized green tee shirt and black shorts.

"Where can I change?" Batgirl asked.

"The bathroom is down the hall to the right" Selina said.

"Thanks" Batgirl said.

She went into the bathroom and came back out in a pink button up pajama shirt and matching pink pajama pants. She was still wearing her cowl and mask.

"Will ya lose the mask?" Harley asked.

"But then you will know my secret identity" Batgirl said.

"You know ours" Ivy said "it's not like we'll use it against you. Harl and I have gone straight, remember?"

"An' I'm pretty sure Kitty already knows" Harley said "she's datin' B man after all."

Barbra sighed and took the cowl off.

"There" Harley said "ain't that more comfortable?"

"Yeah, it is" Barbra said "you can call me Babs, by the way."

Selina walked into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of wine, three glasses and a bottle of beer. She handed Harley the beer and poured three glasses of wine. Ivy put a movie in and they all began to relax.

"So this is what you three do in your spare time?" Barbra asked as she took a sip of wine.

"Sometimes" Ivy said "usually I'm working in my greenhouse or just hanging out with Harl."

"When Red is in her greenhouse I usually watch TV or mess with my guns or go shopping" Harley said.

"I just hang around my apartment with my cats or spend time with Batman or Bruce Wayne" Selina said.

"I still can't believe ya're datin' both a' them" Harley said.

"Eh" Selina said "it's easier than you think."

"How 'bout you, Babs?" Harley asked "what're ya usually up to?"

"I like to mess with computers and gadgets" Barbra said "aside from the patrols."

Harley finished her beer and laid her head back on the couch.

"I brought chips" Barbra said "I have jalapeño and cheddar for Harley."

They heard light snoring and looked at Harley. She was asleep on the couch.

Selina rolled her eyes and said "less than two hours into girls' night and she's asleep."

"Give her half an hour" Ivy said smiling "she cat naps after long days like this."

Ivy turned the TV down slightly and they kept watching. Suddenly, Harley began yelling in her sleep.

"PLEASE PUDDIN'! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME ANYMORE!" She screamed "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! STOP MISTAH J! PLEASE STOP!"

Barbra sat still in shock as Ivy and Selina both jumped up and began trying to wake Harley up. Ivy began shaking her as Selina grabbed her hand.

Harley's eyes shot open and she sat up and yelled "PLEASE DON'T HIT ME ANYMORE!"

"Shhh shhh" Ivy said as she wrapped Harley in a hug "it's ok Sweet Pea, it was just a nightmare. You're safe, you're with Red now."

"Kitty too" Selina said.

Harley began crying as she returned Ivy's embrace. Selina put her hands on Harley's shoulders. Harley began to calm down and Ivy wiped her tears away.

"Are you ok?" Barbra asked as she walked over.

Harley nodded and said "the nightmares come a lot less often, but they still come."

Ivy and Selina kept comforting Harley and holding her while Barbra just watched.

Harley finally sat back against the couch and said "I'm ok, thanks" she looked at Selina "Kitty, can I have anothah beer, please?"

Selina smiled warmly and said "I told you, you don't have to ask. Just help yourself."

"I'll get it for you" Barbra said.

She walked to the fridge and got a bottle of beer and brought it to Harley. She opened it and took a drink.

"Sorry for spoilin' girls' night" Harley said.

"You didn't spoil anything" Ivy said "it's still girls' night. I vote a Disney movie next."

"I agree" Selina said.

"Ok" Barbra said.

Selina put 'Beauty and the Beast' in. Barbra gave Harley the chips. While the movie played, Barbra thought back to all the times she had teased or berated Harley because of the Joker and their relationship. One that stood out in her mind was the helicopter ride after their first mission with Task Force S.

"Harley?" Barbra said.

"Hmm?" Harley said with a mouthful of chips as she looked at her.

"I'm sorry about all the time I teased you and berated you about your relationship about the Joker" Barbra said.

"It's fine" Harley said "ya ain't the only one. Ya are one of the only ones to apologize."

Harley smiled and winked. After a few more hours, Harley was back to her normal happy, bubbly self like the nightmare never happened. After two bottles of wine and four beers Selina suggested truth or dare.

"Is that a good idea?" Barbra slurred.

"'Course it is" Harley slurred "it's a tradition."

"Ok" Selina said "truth or dare, Harley?"

"Hmmm…dare" Harley said.

Selina smiled.

*I'm ending it here, you'll have to use your imagination for the rest of the truth or dare game.


End file.
